


We Deserve What We Have Now

by Daisy1600



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arson, Beru and Owen are assholes and Han and Luke are crazy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Obi-Wan/Anakin, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Secret Relationship, Whump, people die, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: Luke’s been seeing someone behind the backs of his none too kind aunt and uncle who’ve been treating him like dirt for the last nineteen years of his life, and he’s decided that enough is enough.Arson ensues, forcing Luke, Han, and Chewie to pack of and leave Tatooine for good. There’s no telling what’ll happen when Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stalks them to the outskirts of town only to reveal he knows where Luke’s father is, and makes a shady deal with the young bush pilot.





	1. Acceptance

"Luke, why don't you go give those old droids an oil bath? They're filthy and you’re obviously not doing anything at the moment." Uncle Owen called after his nephew. The young adult he thought to be a useless half-wit when in reality, Luke’s IQ was much higher than that of his own.

"But I was planning on going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters!" Luke whined, pouting at the thought of having to stay behind and do tasking chores for the man who’s only real goal in life is to make his nephew’s a living hell, when he’d already made plans to sneak off and meet up with his secret boyfriend. And God, would uncle Owen be absolutely livid if he knew about that.

"No buts, Luke. You can waste your goddamn time with your stupid friends later. That's right, I know you're always off lolligagging with your weird friend with the mustache, and your other even weirder friend with the armpit hair." Uncle Owen said, staring his nuisance of a nephew down. The same nephew he’s berated and beatdown on an innumerable number of times in the past, and no more than three days ago for not obeying his orders.

"And what’s so wrong about that? You have armpit hair, too!" Luke argued, arms crossed as he stared right back at the wrinkled man with graying hair and a steely look in his eye.

"Yeah, well that’s different, dumbo. Cause I’m a guy, and guy’s are supposed to!"

"Ugh, fine uncle Owen. You can stop being sexist, I'll stay behind and oil the fucking droids." Luke muttered bitterly, already turning away from his uncle he oh-so badly wanted to strike down, kill at the moment. Owen grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face him. The big vein in his forehead was pulsating and looked just as red as he rest of him.

For a moment, Luke was afraid the elder was going to do it. Yell at him, hit him, tell him he was worthless and wouldn’t still be around if not for his being related to him. He tried to keep his breathing steady as his uncle stared at him, or, rather, glared. He was scared, but he wouldn’t give the tyrant the satisfaction of seeing it on his face.

"Don’t you use that tone with me, boy!" The man seethed, slowly beginning to back off when Luke showed no outward reaction. Unless, of course, stilted blinking counted as something. "Just— oil those droids and get out of my damn hair. All right?”

"All right, fine. I already said I would." Luke watched his uncle's shoulders stiffen, and then he deflated completely. Owen turned to leave, Luke taking note of the way he stomped through the sand all the way home.

Good, he was glad to have angered the man. But what he wasn’t too happy about was what would be waiting for him when he was finished cleaning the droids. If Owen was still in a bad mood.. it could spell trouble for him.

After another moment of staring after his uncle’s retreating form, he turned to leave, heading towards the area they keep all their droids they never fucking use because his uncle sucks at financing and keeps buying shit they don't need. God, just one more reason why he should burn down their stupid moisture farm and his guardians along with it.

He entered the small building that housed the old, decaying droids, and got to work on hooking up the tall, gold, humanoid looking one to the machine that would slowly lower it into a boiling vat of oil. As he waited for that slow process to take place, he decided to scrub at the blue and white one with a brush to clean its body, then use a different tool to get all the dirt and gunk out of the grooves and plates. It was a pain in the ass, but the two newly purchased and useless droids were finished being cleaned. The gold one kept talking to him in an annoying high-pitched foreign accent so he shut it off and left the building, almost forgetting to turn off the lights as he did so.

He was still angry at his uncle for making him waste his precious time cleaning stupid shit when he told his boyfriend, Han, he'd be at his place by four o'clock. It was already three, and it takes a while to drive there. Plus, he was planning on stopping by the marketplace on the way over to pick up some food and.. other such necessary things. Things his aunt and uncle would be absolutely furious to know he was using in such a.. grotesque manner, they'd probably say.

He stomped his way through the sand and then onto the stone steps all the way up to his house — if you could even call it that —, stepping inside and grabbing his cloak as well as a bag of tools. It would be cold by nightfall, meaning he'd need it to survive. And the tools because... well, he felt it was time he finally took the plunge and severed all ties with his aunt and uncle.

Making sure they were nowhere near the living room, he kneeled in front of the outlet behind the TV, unplugged the cord for it and grabbed a screwdriver to unscrew the small white outlet cover from the wall. It took only a few minutes for him to tamper with the wires, replace the plastic cover and put the screws back into place. He purposefully left the cord unplugged, knowing that his uncle wouldn't be able to go more than a few hours without watching television because he's a lazy asshole.

Plugging it back in will trigger an overload in the wires he'd crossed, snipped and ripped out, hopefully creating a small or large explosion that'll either severely injure his uncle or kill him.

He was honestly fine with either outcome.

He hurriedly packed up his tools and put them back where he'd found them, hiding the single wire he'd ripped out in his pants pocket. He acted indifferent as he passed by his aunt in the kitchen on his way out the front door. His uncle nowhere in sight.

"Don't stay out too long, Luke," aunt Beru called after him. He turned to face her, giving her probably the last smile she'd ever get from him again. If the explosion ended up killing her too, that is.

"Alright, but don't expect me to be home in time for dinner." He smiled widely and genuinely. If his aunt and uncle were dead, Han would more than likely invite him to stay with him. After all, he was an orphan too. He'd asked his boyfriend about it a couple of times, but every time Han was quick to shoot him down, telling him he didn't want to talk about it. Which was fine by him as long as he got to hear the story some day.

"Luke, that would be staying out late," She gave him a stern look he would categorize as the stink-eye. To placate her, he sighed exasperatedly, telling her that yes, he'd try to make it home for dinner. "You mean you will be home for dinner?"

"Yes! Fine, I'll be home for dinner, aunt Beru. Now just— ugh, I'm going now. Gonna go pick up some power converters, in case uncle Owen was too... old and forgetful to tell you."

"Yes, he informed me. This is also the fourth time this week you've galavanted off to pick up 'power converters', Luke. And each time you have neglected to come back with even one.”

"I..." he trailed off, wracking his brain that seemed to have shrunk down to the size of a pea for a viable excuse for never bringing home what he said he would. "They haven't had the right one the last couple of times I've gone down to the station, but they should have it this time."

"You’re as big a liar as your father was, but I honestly couldn’t care less at this point. Just do whatever it is you need to do and come home before dark."

"Yes, aunt Beru...” Luke muttered, rolling his eyes as he headed out of their 'house'. He hopped inside his dusty, grimy speeder that could really use a good cleaning, and headed off in the general direction of Tosche Station. Half an hour into the drive, he stopped off at the marketplace on the outskirts of town to pick up some edible food for himself and Han, since his boyfriend for some reason never kept any edible food around his house. Luke's asked about it a couple of times, Han always telling him he doesn't keep perishable items in his house because in his line of work, you're not typically on-planet long enough to be able to eat the stuff before it goes bad.

Luke knows Han has a ship — his literal baby —, and goes off for days at a time with his partner, Chewbacca, every other week or so. Han hasn't told him what line of work he's in, says it's too dangerous for him to know or some crap like that. Just like everything else there is to know about Han, he'll have to patiently wait for answers. At least he calls or meets up with Luke before he leaves Tatooine. Those days, the ones where Han is gone, they're a real bore. In fact, Han is the only exciting thing in his life. Being a moisture farmer sucks, his aunt and uncle are awful, and he just wants to get off the godforsaken planet once and for all.

Sighing, Luke paid for the goods he'd spent ten minutes gathering from different stands, afterwards heading back to his speeder and depositing the bags in the passenger seat. He couldn't wait to get to Han so his boredom and hatred for the mounds of sand surrounding him could be pushed from his mind.

If only for a little while.

***

"Man, your folks sound like real pieces of crap," Han said as he sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up higher to better cover his exposed chest. He turned to face Luke, who was laying in bed beside him looking peaceful just telling him all about his terrible morning. "Making you stay late to oil some old droids when you could've been here with me, making memories." He smirked.

Luke had to smile at that, little crinkles appearing by the sides of his eyes. "And that's not all that happened. Uncle Owen confronted me about my frequent trips to 'Tosche Station'."

"You think he's onto us?"

"Him? No, he just thinks I'm spending a lot of time with my friend with the 'mustache' and the one with the 'armpit hair'."

"You mean Biggs and that girl with- with the armpit hair?"

"She has a name, you know,” Luke said pointedly.

"Yeah, one that I can't remember at the moment." Han chuckled when Luke whacked him on the arm.

"I honestly can't remember either. Is that bad?" A soft, humorous grin slowly began to spread across Luke’s face, his head adorably tilted to one side.

Han couldn't take it anymore and rolled over, pressing his naked body flush against Luke's. They'd just finished up not too long ago, wiped themselves down, but Han was feeling just about ready for round two.

He always was with Luke.

He cupped the blond's cheek, gazing into his sapphire blue eyes as he leaned in to claim what's rightfully his. He pressed his lips against Luke's, humming into his mouth as the younger began to reciprocate.

After a while, Han pulled away for a moment, leaning his forehead against the other's. He always felt so comfortable and happy around the kid. He knew Luke wanted his backstory, wanted to know why he left Tatooine for days at a time every other week or so, wanted to know what his 'line of work' is. And he wants to tell him, he really does, but it's just.. he didn't want to risk endangering his boyfriend in case someone he owed credits, or something of the sort, tracked him down and went after Luke.

He could never live with himself if he let that happen.

Then again, telling him would make it easier to keep him out of harms way. He could teach him survival skills and self-defense in case someone ever tried to get the jump on him, and teach him how to know when someone's following him, and how to get away safely.

If he told him... it would help in lifting the crushing weight of guilt off of his shoulders. Or at least lessen the load somewhat.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke suddenly asked, bringing Han out of his thoughts. The latter hesitated a moment, then sighed, rolling off of Luke to lay beside him.

"You wanted to know what I do for a living, right, kid?" Luke bit his lip, nodding slowly along to his words.

"You don't have to be afraid, Han. You can tell me anything and I'll still feel the same way about you. Nothing you say could change my feelings for you. Absolutely nothing."

"Then I guess I'll just tell you what's been eating away at me since our first kiss," Han took a deep breath, releasing it as he spoke the words he hoped he'd never have to. "I'm a smuggler."

A million different emotions seemed to flash across Luke’s face within the span of six seconds until he made up his mind and settled on acceptance. “I’ll have to admit that I... never truly allowed myself to think very hard about what your occupation is, but deep, deep down.. I feel like I kind of already knew.”

“And you’re... somehow fine with it? You- you don’t have any questions or anything?”

“Oh, I have questions, Han. I just- Tell me what that’s like. I want to hear all about this part of your life you’ve kept hidden from me for so long.” Luke said, now laying on his side. He was watching Han, looking eager to learn more about the huge part of his life he never wanted to tell anyone about. Never thought he’d find a romantic partner important enough to him to warrant telling.

“You sure you want to know all about it, kid? My life isn’t exactly what you’d call glamorous, and if you know too much... bad people I owe credits and other such things could come after you.”

“Han, that’s not going to happen. I may be blond, but I’m nowhere near as stupid as my uncle thinks I am. If someone comes after me, I’m pretty sure I can defend myself.” Luke said, looking pretty damn smug for someone who was a whining, moaning mess less than an hour ago.

“You’ve had training or something?”

“Or something...” Luke trailed off, suddenly a lot less confident than he was a moment ago.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Either you know how to kick ass or you don’t.”

“Well... since you just admitted a big secret, and a huge part of your life to me, I guess I should tell you one too. Uh, you see that hairbrush over there?” Han nodded slowly, gazing across the room at his object laying atop his wooden dresser. “Okay, well, here goes nothing, I suppose...”

Slowly, the hairbrush began levitating off of where it laid, moving through the air at a languid pace until it was suddenly in Han’s hand. With wide eyes and shaky breathing, he curled his fingers around the object and lifted it off the bed.

“How’d you- What the hell was that?” He asked in amazement, turning the object every which way as if doing so would give him the answer to his many questions.

“You tell me about what you do when you’re off-planet, and I’ll try and explain what I just did.”

“Guess it’s only fair..” Han muttered, pulling the sheet up higher to give himself something other than his all kinds of crazy, fucked up life to think of. “Well, I guess I should start at the beginning then. My parents... uh, they died when I was fifteen, leaving me homeless and an orphan. I... I turned to the only thing I knew at the time, which was crime. I started out with doing some small jobs with some guy’s who seemed trustworthy enough. God, was I naive.. I-I overheard them conspiring against me, making plans to kill me so they could get my cut of the deal, I.. I had to lift a blaster off one of them and shoot ‘em dead before they could get the jump on me.

“Covered in blood, scared and alone, I found Chewie. Well, it was actually more like he found me, but whatever. We grew up together, made a pact to stay by each other’s sides no matter what happened to us. And.. after a couple of years I entered a poker game, won a ship fair and square from another gambler. The Millennium Falcon is what I call her, and boy is she a beaut. I ended up making a lot of... less than legal modifications and upgrades that would no doubt get me arrested if someone were to find out about them. Anyway, uh, yeah, I frequent this place not too far from here called Mos Eisely Cantina. To say it’s the nastiest, most run-down place filled with the lowest of the low scum bags on Tatooine would be the understatement of the century. Yeah, you don’t ever wanna go there, kid. It’s rough. But it also gets me lots of business, jobs people are willing to pay big bucks for, so that’s why I’ve lived on this wasteland for so long. Well, actually, that’s a lie. Kinda. For the last couple of years, I’ve only stuck around for work, but ever since I met you.. I started to feel like my life has meaning again. Like I have a purpose. And I hope everything I just said doesn’t alter your opinion of me too much, cause I don’t know what the hell I’d do without you, kid. Probably leave this planet for good, but I think you get what I’m saying.”

Instead of giving an elaborate speech like Han had been expecting, preparing himself for, Luke simply reached across the space between them to take hold of the hand closest to his own. He squeezed it firmly, silently affirming Han of his dedication and loyalty to him.

His love.

Han mustered up a small, sad smile and lifted their joined hands to his lips. After a long moment, he lowered them and began to lightly stroke the back of Luke’s hand in a circular motion using his the pad of his thumb. His chest tightened as he awaited Luke’s explanation for whatever it is he’d done a few minutes prior. Han swore he’d heard something about people being able to do such things before. Jedi, he thinks they were called. He just couldn’t remember what exactly it is the phenomenon was called.

“I... A few months ago- actually a year ago next week, I was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and.. and I was scrubbing a plate that was all covered in soap, and it slipped right out of my hand. I thought for sure it was gonna fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces, but when it was falling I reached out for it and it stopped in mid-air, Han. It was like time itself had paused and I had the remote controlling it. I was pushing all the buttons, and... and I kinda just wanted it to come back to me and it did. I was holding the plate that was supposed to have shattered and gotten me in big trouble, and I was scared.

“I finished washing the dishes and went outside to a pile of rocks of all sizes I’d collected over the years— don’t ask. I must’ve sat in the sizzling hot sand for hours, concentrating, trying my hardest to make the smallest rock move. It wasn’t until I let go of all of my expectations, around dinner time, after the sun had set, that I somehow got the biggest rock of all to lift off the ground. It was six feet in the air when aunt Beru called me inside for food. Let’s just say I lost concentration and the bolder kicked up a lot of sand. After that incident, I began practicing a lot. Though I was careful to only use... whatever strange ability it is that I have, when no one else was around to witness it. I can also use mind tricks if I really concentrate and focus my power. I’ve used it a couple times on my folks when I was caught trying to sneak out. It’s fun.”

“Sounds like you could be real useful out on jobs with me,” Han mumbled more to himself than Luke. “But I could never ask you to do something so reckless and dangerous. It goes against everything I believe in.”

“What if I told you I wanted to go on crazy, potentially dangerous jobs with you?”

“I’d say you were insane for even considering it, kid,” he shook his head, still holding Luke’s hand that was soft, unlike his own callused, battle-worn hands. “Besides, you have a family here. You can’t just up and leave them to run off with your scoundrel of a boyfriend. That’s the kind of thing that gets you in big trouble.”

“Actually... I kinda found my way around such a—“ Luke suddenly froze mid-sentence, a look of pain overtaking him for a moment before he was back to breathing steadily, countenance open and honest. “I... I know how I could get away from my folks, run away with you. I’d tell you how, but I think it’d be easier if I just showed you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You didn’t... you didn’t kill them or anything, did you?” Han asked, even though he knew it was a ridiculous thought. Luke despised his aunt and uncle with every fiber of his being, but was he really capable of murder? It was a definite possibility, considering the amount of times Luke has complained to him about the two moronic tyrants, saying he sometimes wished he could set them ablaze. Char their skeletons because they’re the biggest, fattest dicks he’s ever had to deal with in his entire life.

Squirming, Luke answered what Han hoped to be the truth. But it turned out that the kid was just stalling, beating around the bush for no goddamn reason. “I think it’s best if I just take you back to my place to show you, Han. It’ll clear up a lot of things. Answer your questions.”

“Alright, kid. But we should probably get cleaned up first.” Han acquiesced, already pulling the sheets off his body to reveal his toned, tanned, and lightly haired body.

***

As Luke drove them over to his house, Han couldn’t stop thinking about two things. The first being the fact that Luke might’ve killed his aunt and uncle, and the second being the word Jedi.

He would most likely be just fine if they pulled up outside the younger man’s home to find two dead bodies lying out in the open. He cared very deeply for Luke and would easily move past a minor bump in the road such as murder.

After all, he gets it.

He doesn’t remember much about the whole Jedi thing, but he closed his eyes anyway, the wind whipping his hair around as he allowed his thoughts to drift in the subject’s general direction. He focused on what he’s heard people say about it, the intricate puzzle beginning to take shape as the bits and pieces of information he’s accumulated over the years slowly but surely came to the forefront of his mind.

“You ever heard of the Jedi Order?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Nope, doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Well, I’ve heard people talk about them a little over the years. The Jedi Order is some sort of ancient religion that doesn’t exist anymore. All the Jedi are extinct, but the.. the Force I think they called it, still exists. I haven’t heard much about it, but there’s this.. uh, Darth Vader guy who’s basically the Emperor’s bitch, and he uses the bad kind.. uh, the Dark Side of it and he basically makes everybody’s lives a living hell with it and this thing that not many people have, called a.. a uh, a.. I can’t remember what it’s called at the moment, but it glows and you can cut people in half with it, okay? Anyway, I think you have this thing, the Force. I don’t see you as the kind of person who’d use it for evil, but I just thought you’d like to know what your special ability is.”

Luke took his eyes off the mounds of sand before them to look Han’s way, the former’s expression unreadable. “This ability, the Force... I can use mind tricks, move stuff, hurt people, all with just my mind?”

“Like I said, kid, I don’t know much about it. I told you pretty much every bit of information I could piece together, so if you wanna know more about it we’re probably gonna have to find someone who, well, does.”

“Yeah, and maybe there’s someone out there who.. I don’t know, could maybe teach me the ways of the Force.. if that’s what you called it? Cause it sounds like something that could be useful in the types of situations you no doubt constantly get yourself into.”

“I’m sure there’s some old geezer who could teach you what you need to know. Or hell, maybe there exists a book that could tell you everything.”

“You mean like, an instruction manual?” Luke joked.

“Like an instruction manual.” Han affirmed, also finding the humor in what had been said. It would be more like a bible than anything else. They could ask around, possibly trade goods for such a thing. It would certainly be worth the trouble.

Han shifted around in his seat, allowing his head to fall backwards and rest against the somewhat cushy headrest. Before he even knew it, the speeder was slowing to a stop, lowering itself to the ground in a controlled fashion.

“Han...” Luke whispered into the open air, the wariness in his voice causing Han’s eyes to crack open, zeroing in on the younger man sat to his left.

“Yeah?”

“Are you.. You probably won’t want to be around me after this, but you need to see it. You need to know what I am capable of. But only if you’ve prepared yourself for the worst.”

“I think I already know what I’m in for, kid.” Han said, getting out of the speeder and waiting for Luke to appear by his side. He took hold of the Tatooine native’s hand, gripping it tightly as they approached the smoldering building that was once the young man’s home. It was fairly dark out as the suns were setting, but, as they got closer, Han could clearly make out the two shapes laying face down in the sand.

There were two charred, bloody skeletons with some meat still on them, though mainly around their biceps, outside the white igloo shaped house. Han felt himself go pale in the face, and would’ve lost his balance if not for the young man holding him upright.

The sight was rightfully horrifying, looked like something straight outta some horror flick, but he felt it was justifiable due to the amount of times Luke has been struck and berated by the people who, at this point, were nothing more than a pair of fried skeletons. And although he was alright with the act itself, he didn’t much like the sight of it. It reminded him far too much of his own parents’ demise.

He swallowed a couple of times before he found his voice and remembered how to speak. “I-I need to sit down for a minute.” He muttered, ears ringing as Luke helped lower him to the ground. As he sat there, legs stretched out in front of him, Luke stepped away from him, walking over to a large dune that overlooked all of Tatooine, including its two suns that were slowly making their descent for the night.

Luke stood there for a long while, just staring off into the dim sky and the two suns that were now completely hidden from view. He didn’t seem at all perturbed by the two corpses he’d just seen, but more.. enlightened. Which, surprisingly, didn’t disgust Han in any way. In fact, Luke’s response to what was definitely the murder of his aunt and uncle at his own hands, was what gave him the strength to stand up, wipe the sweat off his forehead, and come up behind him.

He was ready to tell Luke about how his own parents had died. He was ready to lay all the cards on the table and be completely, one-hundred percent honest with him.

“Luke?”

“Yeah, Han?” Luke asked as he turned away from the landscape laid out before him, looking at Han as he stepped down from the dune.

“You’ve asked about my parents before, and every time, I shut you down. Now that I know what you’re capable of, it’s time you know what I’ve done in the past. There needs to be no more secrets between us if this relationship is gonna work, kid.”

“So you’re not disgusted by all this?..” Luke said slowly, arms extended at his sides, gesturing wildly all around him.

“I mean, I have questions, like how you managed it all, but.. but I still love you.” Han smiled sadly, reaching out to take hold of Luke’s hand that was closest to his own.

“You love me?” Luke breathed out, the look on his face telling Han everything he needed to know and more. They loved each other more than they could put into words, and therefore have never bothered to admit it out loud before. It was always expressed through holding hands, a soft, sweet kiss. Listening intently when the other spoke, the love making they did a couple times a week when Luke could escape his own personal hell to make it out to his home. The aftercare, the holding onto one another until they fell asleep. That’s how they expressed their love and devotion to one another.

“Yeah, I love you, kid.” He nodded, staring into those sapphire blue eyes that caught his attention in the marketplace all those months ago, quite literally causing him to fall head over heels. It was when he was laying on his back, covered in sand as he groaned in pain, that the young man with the blond hair and the striking blue eyes came rushing over to him, kneeling beside him and asking if he was all right.

He’d gazed intently into those beautiful, expressive eyes, taking note of their exotic hue. They were large, bright cerulean blue pools in the middle of the desolate desert planet, refreshing Han as though he’d fallen into them to take a swim.

“I know we’ve never really.. discussed our relationship– I mean, we’re boyfriends, but– I don’t know.. We’ve never– you’ve never–“ Luke rambled, then finally cut himself off to kiss Han, as if doing so would calm down the both of them. It did, and he recalibrated before opening his mouth to speak once more. “What I’m trying to say is that I love you too.”

“How about we get out of here to talk? If we stay much longer the authorities might find us and try to take us in for questioning. I may be able to talk myself out of a lot of sticky situations, but I’m not sure how we’d be able to explain away two charred skeletons.”

“You’re right, we should get out of here. And by that, I mean we should head over to yours, pack up your stuff, and never return.”

“I like the way you think.” Han commented, smiling brightly as he led Luke back over to the speeder parked not too far from where they stood


	2. Old Ben

Back in the speeder en route to Han’s humble abode, the smuggler struggled to string together a coherent sentence. He wasn’t having any second thoughts about telling his boyfriend the part of his backstory that includes the demise of his parents. He was just nervous. Scared that after everything they’ve been through, after Luke himself had murdered his own aunt and uncle, that he’d look at him differently. Treat him like the dirty, rotten scoundrel he is.

“I was fifteen when I cut the breaks on their speeder,” Han started. “They were pieces of shit parents, abused me for as long as I could remember. So I guess you could say they got what was coming to them. They were smugglers just like me, only they had a seven year old son they ‘put to work’, as they’d say. I’d call it child slavery, but that’s just my opinion. As a smuggler you get into a lot of dangerous situations, and as a kid, I was put into a lot of those by my own folks. I was useful to them, I could fit into small spaces and sneak into places the way they couldn’t. I don’t really feel like going into further detail, mainly because all of that was difficult enough to admit to having gone through, but I can tell you I definitely did a lot of illegal, immoral things. Still do, actually. But, uh, yeah, anyway, by the time I was fifteen I was sick and tired of it all. I did what I had to, and that meant tampering with their speeder just before they left ‘home’ to drive out to the shipyard for a job.” 

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Han. I still want to leave this mound of sand with you,” Luke said, reaching across the center console to grab his hand. Like always. “And I just wanted to say.. you didn’t deserve what they did to you. And don’t ever, not even for a _second_ , let yourself believe such a thing. Because if _you_ deserved it, then so did I. And I think we both know that isn’t true.” 

Han heaved a great big sigh, knowing deep, deep down that Luke was right. Neither of them deserved the shit life that had been presented to them. But that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was that they had each other and nothing could ever change that. 

It reminded him a bit of his partnership with Chewie, though he had no such romantic relations with the wookie. They were merely best friends and partners. He and Luke.. what they had was something special. They had categorized themselves as boyfriends, but they were so, so much more. 

“You’re right, kid. We didn’t deserve what we got, but we sure as hell deserve what we have now.” 

It wasn’t much longer until they reached Han’s home, swiftly exiting the speeder and heading over to the slightly smaller building connected to Han’s. 

“I’ll do the talking, if you don’t mind.” Han said. Luke nodded, backing away from the door and allowing the smuggler to take his place. Han rapped his knuckles against the metal, the unmistakable sound of things being knocked over on the other side of the door audible even through four inch thick steel. 

Chewie opened the door with a loud groan, arms akimbo to express how annoyed he was at having been woken up at such a late hour. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. 

Han gave his friend a once-over, taking note of the messy state of his fur, and the fact that he wasn’t wearing his bandolier, and his crossbow was nowhere in sight. 

“Chewie, it’s time.” 

The wookie moaned, stepping away from the door to allow the smuggler and bush pilot entry. Chewie knew exactly what Han meant, since when they first moved to Tatooine, they created their own codewords just in case. 

The seven-foot-plus wookie ambled around the room, grabbing the packed bags he had hidden in a small closet in the corner of the room. 

“You’ve already packed?! How did you- You know what, it’s not even important.” Han rambled, rubbing at his forehead. He just couldn’t seem to wrap his head around his strange best friend. 

Chewie was quick to explain that he’s had his bags packed for several months. Actually, he packed his things the night Han and Luke told him they made things official. It was only a matter or time, he told them. 

As the wookie trudged around his home, gathering the rest of his belongings, Han explained the whole situation, only leaving out a few unimportant details. Chewie wasn’t shocked by the news, saying he’d been expecting the kid, Han’s boyfriend, to have a bit of a dark side. It only made sense that Han would be attracted to someone that had a life similar to that of his own past. He also said it was justifiable under the circumstances. 

“Let’s try to meet up at the speeder in twenty, alright? I know most people on this planet don’t really care if they stumble upon fried skeletons, but it isn’t exactly legal either.” Han said to Chewbacca. His partner nodded, letting out a loud groan as Han headed out the door with his boyfriend’s hand in his. 

“Well, that went a lot smoother than I expected.” Luke commented as they entered Han’s abode. 

“Right? I mean, I knew he was the kind of guy who was always thinking about the future, but I hadn’t expected him to already have his bags packed.” 

“Speaking of bags being packed, we need to get to work if we’re gonna make it out of here in twenty minutes.” 

“Right, uh, there’s a couple of duffle bags in that closet over there, if you want to help speed up the process.” Han said, pointing to a closet in the corner of the room that wasn’t dissimilar to the one in Chewbacca’s home. 

“Oh, come on, Han. You really think I would’ve made you do it all on your own?” Luke said as he pulled the two duffle bags out of the closet. He laid them out on the floor, unzipping the larger one, then walking around the room to grab whatever looked to be of importance, and stuffing it into the bag. As he did that, Han picked the other duffle off the floor and filled it with clothes and toiletries. 

“I would sure hope not,” Han muttered to Luke’s backside. 

There were two more duffles hidden under the smuggler’s bed that they ended up putting to good use.

Han had a _lot_ of weapons hidden in places people wouldn’t normally think to hide such things. For example: instead of the extra soap being stored under the bathroom sink, there was a blaster in its place. And if you wanted the soap you were gonna have to walk out into the bedroom and kneel before his bed, reaching under the frame to grab it. 

“Jeez, Han, how did I never stumble upon any of these? You own like thirty blasters.” Luke said, astonished by the wide array of blasters and other such weapons the smuggler was stuffing into a big bag. 

“Not sure, but I have a feeling you were usually a little too.. distracted to notice any of ‘em.” Han smirked, sending his boyfriend a wink over his shoulder. Luke rolled his eyes good-naturedly, getting down on his knees to lift up the thin mattress only to find a knife and a mini blaster hidden in the corner of the steel bed frame. 

“You know, I always thought I felt a lump under here somewhere.” Luke muttered more to himself than Han. 

It took twenty-five minutes, but they eventually finished packing up everything of importance. They left the bedsheets since Han has plenty of them on his ship. He supposed it a good thing he traveled so often. 

They met up with Chewie at the speeder, the wookie heading inside Han’s home to help carry the duffle full of weapons since it was too damn heavy for either Han or Luke to carry. Afterwards, they stuffed everything into the back seats and trunk of the vehicle. 

Luke was about to drive off when Han placed a hand on his knee, silently asking for a minute to mourn the loss of his home. “I may not have liked the place very much, but I still lived here, kid. We made a lot of memories in this dump.” 

Luke turned to him, a small smile gracing his angelic features. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” 

From the backseat came a soft sound from Chewie that one could categorize at cooing. The wookie would deny it until the end of time, but Han knew his best friend and partner in crime was a hopeless romantic. 

Han gazed at the dun-hued building that resembled a large shack, knowing that he’d never again return to the planet he’d been living on for the past couple of years. He knew it had never truly been his home. His home was wherever Luke, Chewie and the Falcon were. 

And that was alright with him. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here, kid. The ship yards only a couple of miles south of here.” 

Nodding, Luke shifted into drive and pulled away from the old, rundown building. “You okay, Han? Cause I’d completely understand if you’re having second thoughts about throwing your life away to run off with–“

“Luke, it’s fine. I _want_ to leave this place. I want to be with you. And besides, you were the only thing keeping me here. Sure, the business was good, I got a lot of jobs ‘round here, but in the back of my mind I was always planning my escape.” 

The corners of Luke’s mouth turned up into a small, shy smile. The same sweet grin that never ceased to bring a smile to Han’s face and make butterflies thrash around inside his stomach. 

The drive over to the shipyard was quiet for the most part. Both Chewbacca and Han reminiscing about their time spent on the desert planet. Luke gave them their space, not attempting to make conversation until they arrived at the place. He was going to have to leave his speeder, but that was fine. He didn’t have much love for it anyway. 

“Which one’s yours?” He asked Han as he parked in the section reserved for speeders only. People typically rented a permanent space to keep their vehicle parked while they were off planet, but Han didn’t have one of those and told Luke to park anywhere. Either it would stay parked in the lot forever, or someone would eventually steal or tow it. He didn’t have it registered so there’s no way it could be traced back to him. Unless, of course, the authorities decided to give a shit for once and asked that creepy old man.. Old Ben to identify the owner of the vehicle. Then they’d possibly launch an investigation and begin to piece things together, figuring out that Luke Skywalker had sabotaged the electrical wiring in his own home, blowing up the remaining members of his family. 

But it was unlikely the authorities, if you could even call them that, would do anything more than incinerate what’s left of Owen and Beru’s skeletons. 

“Isn’t it obvious?!” Han asked, eyes wide as he hopped out of the speeder and gestured toward all the old, worn down cargo ships parked in their designated spaces. Luke shook his head, wrinkling his nose at a particularly ugly piece of junk. It was white, gray, and Luke hoped to God it wasn’t Ha- “She’s the only nice one in this junkyard. I mean, would you take a look at how much she stands out amongst all this garbage!” 

“That piece of junk?” He sighed, taking the key out of the ignition and dragging himself out of the driver’s seat. He grabbed the duffle bag filled with clothes, Han grabbing the one filled with miscellaneous junk. 

The smuggler then turned to face him, arms akimbo. “Hey, don’t talk about her like that. She may not be the prettiest, most traditional ship, but she’s got it where it counts.” 

“Can we count on her to not randomly drop out of hyperspace and kill us?” He joked, loving the way it made the muscles in Han’s body tense up. The smuggler closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly counting to ten in his head as he breathed shallowly. 

“Let’s just– Let’s load ‘er up and get the hell outta here, Luke.” Han sighed out. 

“Alright,” Luke hummed, waiting for Han and Chewie to head over to the ship before him so they could unlock it. The ramp lowered to the ground, the smuggler and his furry partner heading inside with heavy bags while Luke stayed behind a moment. He felt... almost as if there was a familiar presence nearby. Lurking just around the corner. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” He called out, setting the heavy duffle down by the ramp before walking around the corner of the Falcon to investigate. “Hello?...” he listened carefully for a response, but no such thing came. He was about to write it off as nothing more than a delusion, head back to his boyfriend and Chewie, when he heard it. The soft whisper of his name. 

“Luke,” Old Ben called out, finally stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself. He looked the same as always, dressed in his light-hued desert clothing and brown robe. 

“Old Ben?! What are you doing here?” He choked out, bewildered by the creepy old man’s presence. Had he followed him all the way from town? That isn’t stalker-ish at all. 

Old Ben’s eyes slid shut for a moment, his countenance solemn. “I was in town and.. heard about your aunt and uncle’s unfortunate demise. I’m very, truly sorry, Luke. As soon as I heard the news I came to see if you were alright.” 

“So.. so you followed me here?” Luke stuttered out, suddenly very creeped out by the old geezer who had _stalked_ him all the way to the outskirts of town. He took a couple of steps back in the direction of the Falcon, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. 

Old Ben did not let Luke’s adverse reaction to his being there affect him in any way. He stood his ground with crossed arms and a look on his face that said he meant business. For every step Luke took in retreat, Ben advanced by two. Their little game of cat and mouse persisted until he had Luke tripping over his own feet, back pressed against the ship closest to him.

“W-what are you doing?” Luke whispered, tapping into what felt like the Force. He found that all the small pebbles and rocks scattered along the floor of the shipyard began to slowly rise, surrounding the creepy old man like a swarm of angry bees ready to attack at any given moment. 

“Ah, I see that you’ve discovered your hidden abilities, young Luke,” Ben commented lightly, maybe even a little _too_ lightly. “Yes, I followed you out of town. But only because I.. Well, I am an old friend of your father’s, and I had long ago promised to keep an eye on you for him. It is why you often times see me around town, though mainly the marketplace.”

Suddenly, the pebbles and rocks fell to the ground, raining down on Luke and Ben as they did so. They both ignored the slight pain, Luke asking one of the many questions that came to his fuzzy mind. “You knew my father?”

“Yes, Anakin and I were very close in the Clone Wars. Fought alongside one another and shared an apartment. We were of the Jedi Order, and were what one would call Jedi Knights.” He explained as if casually talking about the weather. It both confused and enraged Luke. Giving him the last little push he needed to step away from the random dusty cargo ship he’d been leaning all his weight against, and take slow purposeful steps toward Ben. He knew Han and Chewie would no doubt come looking for him if he stayed out much longer, hell, maybe they already have, so he had no choice but to hurry things along. He didn’t have time to stick around and get caught by the authorities if they decided to give a shit about dead people for once.

“My aunt and uncle just died because of some electrical wiring accident, and you choose _now_ to dump all this on me? My... friend and his partner are waiting for me on their ship, and I don’t have time for this, Ben. I just–“ Luke cut himself off, frustratedly running his hands through his hair. He was curious about his absent — and possibly even dead — father, but also didn’t know if he could trust the old creep. “I’ve been through a lot today, alright? You have three minutes to explain yourself, and then I’m out of here for good.” 

“Mm, why _are_ you leaving, young Luke?” Ben hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, your aunt and uncle were killed in a very unfortunate accident, your home torched, but why is it that you choose to leave mere hours after the fact?” 

“I-“ Luke had to physically restrain himself from blurting out what would likely confirm Ben’s suspicions. “There’s nothing left here for me. As you just stated, my family is dead, my home was torched, and my friend was already planning on leaving so he invited me to join him.”

Ben’s thin lips twisted into a wry smile, his shoulders shaking the slightest bit as he fought to suppress a laugh. “Right, your ‘friend’. I know all about Han Solo and his partner in crime. I also know that you’ve been seeing him regularly for several months now.” 

“Oh, so you’ve been stalking me, huh?” Luke said, feeling like he was being attacked. Blackmailed even. 

“I wouldn’t say stalking per sey, but more... regularly checking in, yes,” Ben nodded more to himself than Luke. “I won’t tell the authorities of my most recent discovery, that you torched your home along with your guardians, so long as you take me with you.” 

_Yep_ , Luke thought to himself, _definitely blackmail._

“Why- How-“ forming a coherent sentence, trying to deny what was blatantly obvious from the beginning, proved to be difficult for Luke. His throat was dry and scratchy, all the moisture having been sucked away the minute Ben stepped out of the shadows. 

Ben’s lips were still curled into a small grin, though it now seemed to be more... sinister. “Not only will taking me with you ensure your freedom, but I can also offer you some much needed assistance,” Luke didn’t bother trying to come up with a response, so Ben continued. “I can teach you the ways of the Force, Luke.” He uncrossed his thin arms that seemed to be drowning in layers upon layers of clothing, lowering his hand to his hip to push aside the fabric of his robe, revealing a strange silver device that resembled a weapon of sorts clipped to his belt. 

“What... what is that?” He asked warily. He was curious and wanted to know more, to know everything, but at the same time was rightfully terrified. 

“This?” Ben said, unclipping the device from his belt. He held it in both hands, raising it to about chest level and gripping it as though he’d wielded it many a times. “Why, this is a lightsaber. We Jedi use it to defend ourselves and protect others. Would you like to see–“

“Luke!” Han’s voice echoed throughout the stale, dry air of the shipyard, causing him to jump. “LUKE!” He repeated, seeming to be coming closer and closer to where Luke and Ben were hidden between a large, dirty cargo ship and a smaller one. 

“Well? Shouldn’t you go explain yourself to your boyfriend?” Ben said, tone bordering threatening as he lowered his weapon. He was about to reattach it to his belt when Luke leaped forward to seize his wrist, grip unforgiving on the elder’s frail bones. 

“No, not yet. I need to know what that _thing_ is first. Then, and only then, will I give him some elaborate excuse as to why I’m bringing some creepy old man with us on our trip.” 

“As you wish,” Ben drawled. Luke relinquished the man’s skinny wrist and took three steps back, the sound of his name being called out seeming to be coming closer and closer by the second. Ben raised his weapon in the same stance as he’d been in before, eyes narrowed at Luke as he pressed a button that ignited the whirring red flame. It was long and thin, the bright neon light reflecting off the surface of Ben’s damp forehead. “Oh, and the names Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not Ben or Old Ben.” 

Luke felt himself being drawn toward the object– what had Obi-Wan called it? A lightsaber? Whatever it was, he wanted to touch it, to wield it as if it were his own weapon. He wanted to use it the way the old man had, to defend himself and his new family. Just as his pointer finger was about to touch the metal handle of the weapon that resembled a laser sword, it completely disappeared from view, the enticing red flame retracting into its metal casing. The hood of Obi-Wan’s cloak rose on its own accord to shroud his face in shadows just as he moved to duck back into the darkness that once concealed his bony frame. 

“Luke!” Han’s voice rang out in his ears, a hand then being set atop his shoulder. Luke slowly turned to face him, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, kid. Where the hell were you?” 

“I...” Luke trailed off, gaze shifting between the space where Obi-Wan once stood, and the concerned look on his boyfriend’s handsome face. “I can explain everything, Han. But you need to be willing to listen.” 

Instead of giving an immediate response like Luke had been expecting, he received a firm hug, the top of his head tucked beneath Han’s chin. “You could tell me you killed a third person and the only question I’d ask would be ‘where do I hide the body?’ God, you scared me. I thought that maybe something bad had happened to you– or that you’d been taken, but that wouldn’t make any sense because you would’ve defended yourself using the F-“ 

Luke cut off the smuggler’s rambling with a quick kiss. He’d been scared, too. So, so scared for what Obi-Wan could’ve done to him, and angry for a multitude of reasons. He’d tapped into the Force without even realizing it, had lifted every rock and pebble from the ground without even meaning to all because he’d been afraid. The Force had felt different than all the other times he’d used it. Chilling and... and almost seductive, whereas it had once felt warm and comforting. He’d felt helpless and it was there to protect him in case Obi-Wan had ended up attacking or trying to kidnap him. 

But there was no denying Obi-Wan was far too powerful for Luke to take on. The old man had been in control of the situation the entire time, and now it was Luke’s turn to be in control and convince Han to do what he says. He could even use a mind trick if he really wanted to. But he’d never do that to Han. He could never take away the smuggler’s freedom to make his own decisions. Not in the way Obi-Wan had done to him. No, he’d convince Han of his cause using only logic and facts. He could never blackmail him. 

Luke stepped out of Han’s warm, comforting embrace, somehow managing to muster up a weak smile in hopes that it would ease the smuggler’s worries. It didn’t seem to do much, as his boyfriend’s hands were still caressing either of his arms, but at least his eyes weren’t open quite as wide as they had been a minute ago. 

“Han, I’m fine. Really, I just.. You know earlier in the speeder when you were saying we could maybe find someone to train me, teach me the ways of the Force?” 

“What about it?” Han drawled, finally retracting his hands from his boyfriend’s stiff body. 

“Well..” Luke squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s unwanted presence. The old man was hiding behind the large cargo ship to Luke’s right, impatiently waiting for him to convince Han to let him tag along. “I found someone. And before you say no, the only thing they ask for in return is to get safe passage off this planet.” 

Han crossed his arms in front of his chest, his countenance twisting into a grimace. “I don’t like the idea of some stranger being on my ship, but if it’ll benefit you I’ll consider it. Who is he anyway?” 

“Who said it was a he?” Luke said, trying to stall. The idea of being in close-quarters with creepy old Obi-Wan Kenobi sent a chill down his spine. 

“So its a she?..” Han raised a curious eyebrow, no doubt wondering why Luke was acting so strange. 

“No..” Luke sighed, knowing he could only stall for so long before either Obi-Wan or his boyfriend got fed up with him. “Your first guess was right.” 

“Uh-huh,” Han nodded slowly. “So who is this guy and where is he?” 

Luke nibbled on his bottom lip, going over every possible worst case-scenario as he took his time carefully formulating a response. “Well, I’m not exactly sure you’re gonna like my answer.. so you should probably prepare yourself for the worst.”

“I thought you might’ve gotten jumped or kidnapped– Trust me when I say I’ve already prepared for the worst.” 

“Right, um.. I guess I’ll just tell you then,” Luke sucked in a deep, rattling breath, his mouth agape as he attempted to form a coherent sentence. It was a failed attempt, as no sound other than a pathetic squeak managed to make its way past his lips. 

Han didn’t waste any time in taking a step forward, hands on either of Luke’s arms once again. Practically holding him upright.  
“You sure you’re feeling alright, Luke? You don’t look so good.” 

“Its Obi-Wan, Han. He’s going to teach me.” 

“Obi-who? Am I supposed to know who that is?” Han asked incredulously. Luke could feel the smuggler’s fingers dig further into his arms, but he didn’t mind. The blunt fingernails leaving crescent shaped indentations kept him grounded and in present time. 

“Uh, right.. I probably should’ve explained that part first..” Luke mumbled more to himself than Han. “You know Old Ben, right?” Han managed a shaky nod, already knowing where Luke was going with this. “Well, his real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he’s a Jedi Knight– or at least used to be.. Anyway, he claims to have known and fought alongside my father in the Clone Wars, and had long ago promised to keep an eye on me. He’s willing to train me, but only if we-“ 

“You trust the guy, right, kid? Cause I don’t know about you, but I don’t like the vibe he gives off. He seems.. creepy, and– and like he–“

“Like he what, Han?” 

“I didn’t want to have to say it, but I feel like he doesn’t have the purest of intentions. He just– he rubs me the wrong way, is all,” Han explained, his heartbeat steadily rising to the point where he began to sweat and fidget. “But, if you feel like he’d be a trustworthy teacher, then I don’t see a reason why he shouldn’t tag along.” 

A sigh of relief slipped past Luke’s lips on its own volition. He was glad Obi-Wan would have no reason to call the authorities on him, though he was smart enough not to let himself believe that the manipulative old man could be trusted. But he wouldn’t tell Han that. No, he’d lie straight through his teeth to protect those he loved and cared about. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. He’s actually.. uh, not as bad as I thought he was to begin with. He’s very kind and knowledgeable. So much so that we probably won’t have to track down any ancient instruction manuals to read out of.” Luke rambled, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. He did that when he was lying about something. About trusting Obi-Wan, and about him being kind. He was a dirty, manipulative rat. The scum of Tatooine, really. 

Han carefully read Luke’s nervous expression, picking him apart and searching for any signs he was lying. Eventually, he breathed a soft sigh, allowing his hands to slide down Luke’s arms until they reached his chilled hands. “If you’re sure, hon.” Is all he said. 

“I’m sure, Han.” 

“Okay, uh, where is he? Do we need to head back into town to get him?” 

“No, he’s.. he’s here. He’s just a little shy and wanted me to explain everything to you before he comes out of hiding. Isn’t that right, Obi-Wan?” Luke called around the corner, the creepy, black-mailing bastard in billowy robes stepping out of the shadows with crossed arms and a sinister grin on his wrinkly face. 

“Well, if it isn’t _the_ Han Solo who made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs,” Obi-Wan drawled, voice low and smooth. “Oh, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you.” 

“Finally, someone who recognizes greatness,” Han muttered under his breath, before snapping to attention, ready to herd everyone inside the Falcon. “Come on, let’s get out of here. It’s starting to get cold.” He beckoned the Jedi Master/Knight to follow, and led Luke by the hand. 

Once aboard the ship, Obi-Wan and Luke settled in the main seating area, Han in the pilots seat and Chewbacca in the co-pilots. Han started up the Falcon and prepared for takeoff while Luke turned to Obi-Wan, ready for the old man to hold up his end of the bargain and spill the beans. 

Luke swallowed around the lump in his throat, wracking his brain for something, anything to say. He settled on the subject he was most curious about. Had always, since he was a little boy, wondered and dreamed about. 

“My father, is he... is he still alive?” He whispered, voice coming out hoarse and scratchy. He didn’t realize it until it was too late, but by showing the old man he was nervous, scared to know the answer to the question that’s been plaguing him for the last nineteen years of his life, he revealed to him his weakness. 

Family. 

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh, the sound mocking and disingenuous to Luke’s fine-tuned ears. “Why, Anakin is still very much alive, young Skywalker. And I plan on taking you to him. But only after you’ve completed your training.” 

A breath of relief escaped past Luke’s lips, and he glanced toward the cockpit to ensure Han and Chewie hadn’t noticed. He took a minute to compose himself before asking what he felt was a relevant, important question. 

“How long will that take?”

A shark-like grin stretched out across Obi-Wan’s face, causing a chill to run down Luke’s spine. He knew that whatever came out of the elder’s mouth next, he wasn’t going to like. 

“As long as I deem necessary, young Skywalker.” 

Luke definitely didn’t like the sound of that, as he knew Obi-Wan would have him shed blood sweat and tears before he said enough was enough. He’d have to give the whole Jedi training thing his all, allow himself to become one with the Force– or whatever Jedi said when referring to committing themselves one-hundred percent to the religious practice. 

If he followed his black-mailer’s every command, threw himself into his training, he’d soon have immense power and control over any and every situation. He’d never have to feel scared, weak, or helpless again. 

He pushed all distracting thoughts from his mind and managed a slow nod. 

“If you keep your promise to do as you say and not out me to the authorities, and to one day take me to my father, then I’m willing to put in the work necessary to become the Jedi I was destined to.”

“You remind me so much of your father,” Obi-Wan smiled, and Luke couldn’t help but notice it was the most genuine one he’s ever pulled out of geezer. Though he was certain it had been the mention of his father that had done so. “So much potential.. Not to mention handsome.” 

Luke ignored the creepily worded compliment and swallowed down the bile that rose to the back oh his throat. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Indeed we do, _Padawan_.” 

Luke stared into Obi-Wan’s gray-blue eyes, trying his hardest to decipher the look he saw in them. They were.. he couldn’t describe what he saw in them. There was pain, mirth, and something else. He was about to give up trying to understand his new.. teacher? when Han turned in the pilots seat to look back at him, effectively pulling him out of his troubling thoughts. 

“Where to, kid?” He smiled softly, causing the wings of many tiny butterflies to begin thrashing around inside Luke’s stomach. He loved Han with all his heart and didn’t care where they went as long as he had him by his side. 

“As long as you’re with me, I couldn’t care less where we go.” 

Obi-Wan was quick to interrupt the moment, making a noise in the back of his throat. “Somewhere remote, captain Solo.” He drawled. 

Han looked to Luke for confirmation, the latter nodding slowly. The two stared unblinking at one another for a long moment, having a non-verbal conversation only the two of them could ever hope to decipher. 

After all, it was their way of conveying what could not be expressed verbally. 

_I will stay by your side forever._

_Everything’s gonna be alright._

_We deserve what we have now_. 

_I love you more than I could ever hope to put into words_. 

A soft grin present on his handsome face, Han turned back toward the windshield that displayed a dark, desolate desert and prepared for the jump to hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anybody noticed, but there was some implied Obi-Wan/Anakin in this last part of the story lol. 
> 
> A few months ago I wrote a bit for a sequel to this story, but I’m not quite sure if I’m gonna finish it... So, let me know if you wanna see that happen and I might just do it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to leave a comment letting me know what you thought about the first of two chapters! :)


End file.
